Breakaway
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: I had to re-post it, coz it got deleted the first time. A Kelly Clarkson albumfic, does that make sense? TRORY if I controlled them.
1. Breakaway

They deleted my story! I don't know why, I didn't do any of the things they said I did. So here it is again. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or "Breakaway" the album.

"_**Breakaway"**_

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just stared out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

Rory Gilmore was the good girl, from the small town no one had ever heard of. When she was younger, about eight or nine, she would sit watching the rain drip down her window and tried to figure out how to make her dad come home, and make her mom fall in love with him. She thought that was all she needed to be happy.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray (I would pray)_

_I could breakaway_

Almost everyone in town was protective of Rory. When your mom had you at sixteen and fled from her parents to give you a happy life instead of a stuffy posh life, it kind of pulled at the heartstrings of the townspeople. They all loved her, but it didn't feel like there were many people who could understand her. She always thought she was destined for bigger and better things than Stars Hollow High.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Then she got the letter. "Dear Ms. Gilmore, We are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton Preparatory starting immediately." She was in! The path to Harvard had just become a little nit clearer. She knew there were things she would miss, simple things. Although there were risks involved in changing schools, people dealt with them everyday. Rory knew it would all be worth it in the end.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

When your life's ambition is to become Christiane Amanpour, you had to be willing to make a few changes in life. Rory would do almost anything to get to Harvard and become a foreign correspondent, and thanks to her super-supportive mom she was on her way.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

And breakaway 

When she arrived at Chilton she met HIM. He was the one destined to change her life. Tristan was gorgeous, he was a god at Chilton and he knew it. Even so, when he had his pick of every girl in the school, he chose Rory. There were wild party girls everywhere you looked, dozens of intellectuals, beauty queens, but he didn't want them.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

Life was full of opportunity. If there was one thing Rory knew, it was this; no matter where you went in the world there was always something waiting for you. The people in Stars Hollow were full of tales of their own adventures, and Rory wanted to get out there and experience these things.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_


	2. Because Of You

Ok, ppl are actually reading, that's amazing. Um… ok, chapter 2, I actually wrote this first but then I thought Breakaway was a better opening chapter, so here it is. Enjoy.

"_Because Of You"_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

She couldn't stand it. The pain was too much. Everything reminded her of him.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Everyday at school as she passed her old locker, she was reminded of him. How he had pressesd her against the cold metal and kissed her… she could never resist him, even when there were hundreds of people around, watching them.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because you know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Since their break-up three weeks ago, she wasn't even able to look at another guy. She had changed her locker, because she wasn't able to go to that place everyday. She had even stopped speaking to some people that were connected to him.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

She told everyone she was fine. She refused to let herself cry in front of anyone. Only alone, in her room while her mother was sleeping.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

She had tried putting everything that reminded her of him into a box, just like she'd done the first time. But that would have meant putting the whole world in a box.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Tristan Dugrey had broken Rory Gilmore's heart, and she was still trying to recover. But nothing would work.

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Did you like it? Get back to me. Thanks.


	3. Gone

Ok, so this is chapter three. Just in case anyone is confused, Rory and Tristan got together- I won't tell you when, you'll find out in later chapters – and then he broke her heart. Now they're both miserable, but she refuses to admit to it, even though everyone can see. 

I forgot the disclaimer in the last two chapters, so here it is: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Breakaway. They belong to Amy Sherman Paladino and Kelly Clarkson.

_Gone_

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

'He used me' was all she thought. 'Just took what he wanted and walked away.' She was so pissed at him, and now,

"Rory I'm sorry. Please give me another chance." He begged.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You're wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

She was finally getting over the pain and he was just ruining all the progress she'd made. She was slowly built up protective walls but then he tore them down again.

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you_

_Always ending_

_Always over_

_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster_

_I am breaking_

_That habit_

_Today_

She was refusing to let him in again, after what he had done the last time… She had finally built a resistance against him. But it was weak.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You're wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

"I swear to God, I'll never hurt you again! Please just give me another chance!" As hard as she tried to avoid him, it didn't work. He constantly called and left messages stopped her at school. She knew she would eventually give in, she just wished she was stronger.

_There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_

_Take the hint and walk away_

_'Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

And it was her. Why did it have to be her? That stupid, bimbo, Summer.

Summer had hurt him, then he was Rory's, but he went back to Summer.

_Why did he do that?_

_What you see's not what you get_

_What you see's not what you get_

The phone rang again. She checked the caller I.D. and ignored the ringing. Surprise, surprise, it was Tristan.

"Rory? Are you there?" he asked when the machine kicked in.

"Come on, please pick up." He waited. "Rory please, she meant nothing!"

"Then why did you do it?" she hissed at him. He continued to call out to her until the machine cut him off.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You're wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

The phone started ringing again. She picked it up, and then slammed it down, not giving him a chance to speak.

She picked her up and walked out of the house.

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone_

_Already gone_

_I'm gone_

Did you like it? Review please.


	4. Where Is Your Heart?

Now it's Tristan time. So far it's all been Rory's point of view, now we get to hear how Tristan feels about his big mistake. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"**_Where Is Your Heart?"_**

_I don't believe_

_In the smile that you leave_

_When you walk away_

_And say goodbye_

_Well I don't expect_

_The world to move underneath me_

_But for God's sake_

_Could you try?_

_I know that you're true to me_

_You're always there_

_You say you care_

_I know that you want to be mine_

Tristan knew that Rory loved him at some point. She wouldn't have given him so much of her time and herself if she didn't. but he wasn't sure if she had stopped now.

_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_That's all I'm asking for_

_Oh, where is your heart?_

When they were together, she had shown him how much she loved him. Then he screwed up. Now he couldn't even get her to look at him. She avoided him everyday, and ignored all his calls.

_I don't understand_

_Your love is so cold_

_It's always me that's reaching out_

_For your hand_

_And I've always dreamed_

_That love would be effortless_

_Like a petal fallin' to the ground_

_A dreamer followin' his dream_

He tried and tried. He called everyday, waited by her locker. He'd even tried to crash a few Friday night dinners, but her grandfather had ordered him to leave.

He had attempted so many times to reach out. She never accepted his olive branches.

_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_And that's all I'm asking for_

_Oh, where is your heart?_

He decided to give it one more go. Sitting in the driver's seat of his car, he dialled her home number on his cell phone. After three rings she picked up.

_It seems so much is left unsaid_

_So much is left unsaid_

_But you can say anything_

_Oh, anytime you need_

_Baby, it's just you and me_

_Oh yeah_

"Hello?" he could hear Lorelai laughing in the background.

"Rory, don't hang up. Please. I just need one chance. Let me explain to you in person-"

"You already explained to me. After half the school spent a week whispering behind my back." She fired back.

"Just… Please, let me see you." He was begging her again.

"Fine. When you get her, you have five minutes."

"I'll be there in ten." She hung up and he sped into Stars Hollow after circling the town for the last twenty minutes.

_I know that you're true to me_

_You're always there_

_You say you care_

_I know that you want to be mine_

Tristan knocked on the door, and after receiving no reply he began to fear Rory had changed her mind. He knocked again, then the door opened to reveal an angry Lorelai. She just glared and stepped aside.

"Fve minutes" was all Rory said when he entered the room.

"I love you. So much. She has never meant anything to me." He didn't dare say her name. "I had been drinking that night and I wasn't thinking. I-"

"I know all this."

"I am so incredibly sorry. You have no ide."

"No, I do. Because I'm sorry too. Sorry I ever let myself fall in love with you. I gave you EVERYTHING and you threw it back in my face."

"Rory-"

"I think you should leave." She wouldn't look at him, but he knew she was fighting back tears.

He sighed and left.

_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_That's all I'm asking for_

_Oh yeah_

He still had two minutes on the clock, but decided to give up for the day.

He drove home and sat in his room trying to think of anything that could help him fix this, make her love him again.

He couldn't think of a thing.

_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_And that's all I'm asking for_

_Where is your heart?_

_Where is your heart?_

_Where is your heart?_

_Where is your heart?_

So? Please review.


	5. I Hate Myself For Losing You

Chapter five, and even more of Tristan's self hatred. Enjoy 

ASP owns the show. Kelly Clarkson owns the songs.

"_I Hate Myself For Losing You"_

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

_And now dying_

_Doesn't seem so cruel_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

Tristan was pissed. He was devastated and it was all his fault. He'd done one of the worst things possible, and now Rory hated him. He couldn't think of a way to fix things. His life might as well be over.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why she's not here?_

He'd messed up. Major mess up! He didn't even have the right to blame this on anyone else. Not Rory, not even Summer. Well maybe Summer, but not much. It was mostly him. On some level he had known what he was doing, after she found out, she didn't speak to him for a whole day, then…

_You got what you deserved_

_Hope you're happy now_

_'Cause everytime I think of her with you_

_It's killing me_

_Inside,_

He'd ruined everything. He had hurt Rory now he was going through hell. Tristan loved Rory more than anything. He hated the fact that he'd hurt her. The old Tristan wouldn't have cared that a girl was unhappy because of him. Just another conquest.

_And now I dread each day_

_Knowing that I can't be saved_

_From the loneliness_

_Of living without you_

_And, oh_

_I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

But, even though she had started out that way, Rory was far from being, 'just another conquest'. Now he loved her, and he had to find a way to tell her.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why she's not here?_

Her grandparents were no use. Even though they had known his grandfather for years, and loved him at first, the second they saw the pain in their granddaughter's eyes, they shut him out. Lorelai had always hated him. Even before she met him, she was convinced he was evil. And so he had to fix things on his own.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_And oh, I don't know what to do_

_I wish you knew_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

_No, no_

"Why can't I stop loving you?" he asked as he lay in darkness. "Why do I have to care about your feelings?" no answers came from the pitch-black room, so he allowed the whiskey in his hand to drown out the world.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_(I'm seeing it all so clear)_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why she's not here?_

_What do you say when everything's said?_

_Is the reason why he left you in the end?_

_How do you cry when every tear you shed_

_Won't ever bring her back again?_

_I hate myself for loving you_

I don't really know if this is going too well, let me know what you think. Please review.


	6. Beautiful Disaster

Here we go again. Number six is here. He's still going crazy. I have been reading your reviews. Thank you. But I've already written the entire thing. I'm trying to put in little extra bits, but I don't know how well it's going.

I don't own Gilmore Girls or Breakaway the album.

"_**Beautiful Disaster"**_

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as dumb as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_It just ain't right_

Tristan was sitting in the spa with Rory in his arms. They were happy. He leaned in to kiss her, as he moved back, he was about to tell her he loved her. But it wasn't Rory. Summer was smirking at him. She pulled him into another kiss, and then pushed him away. Tristan was horrified to see Rory staring at him. Her face was covered in emotions. Confusion. Anger. Hatred. Disgust. And heartbreak.

Tristan woke covered in a cold sweat. He could see Rory's face all around him. Happy. Sad. Angry. And that day, when she found out.

_Oh when I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

When he was with Rory he thought he could do anything, be anyone he wanted. But without her, there was nothing. Nothing to aim for, nothing he wanted to be. His reasons to live, to try, left him the second he allowed his lips to touch Summer.

Before her, he was a waste of space. Now, he was again.

_His magical myth_

_As strong as with I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight_

They had a great time together, even with all the stares and the whispers about how long this one would last. They could still make each other happy. Tristan had spent years dating a different girl every week, and he didn't realise until Rory came into his life, but it made him miserable.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Tistan had problems with his family. One being they were never home. But that was good because he couldn't stand his parents, and they barely ever got along. Lucky for him they were in Hartford for about five night's a month. So he was usually alone. Those suited him fine, because depending on Lorelai's mood, he would spend hours with Rory, and forget his family.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long_

He was really good at screwing up. When he first met Rory, he made a lot of mistakes in his attempt to attract her attention. He thought that all girls were the same and you could get them all in the exact same way. But he was wrong. She was different. Then he finally figured out a way to get her to like him. Now he was making all the mistakes again.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But afraid at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still leaves more than I can take_

_Oh cuz I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

He was a mess. A disaster. His life was worthless without Rory. Every second he wanted to call and beg her for forgiveness. But he'd already tried that. Now, he had a lot of time to sit alone and think of what he'd ruined. It was good his parents weren't around to interrupt his wallowing. His time for torture. He needed to be alone, to think about what he'd done. Somewhere in his mind he still believed she would forgive him. But the rest of him believed it was all a waste of time.

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

Don't worry I've made my decision. If you want to know how it ends, read on…


	7. Addicted

The end is near. I'm thinking of doing a Brucas songfic. Either this album or Sarah McLaughlin's "Afterglow."

Nothing belongs to me, except the ramblings in my head.

_**Addicted**_

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_It's like you're a leech_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Rory said she had no feelings when it came to Tristan. She told people she was fine and she didn't care anymore. But the truth was he was all she ever thought about. He was always there, trying to talk to her, she couldn't et away from him, no matter what she did. He was always there.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

When he was at Jason's that night, Tristan's life was turned upside down in about twenty minutes. From the second that Summer climbed off of him and started to fix her outfit, he couldn't breathe. He kept thinking of Rory, and how he would tell her what he'd just done. From the moment he met her, he knew she was the one. She changed his life, she made it so much better. And he had just blown it.

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in my head_

_Are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now_

She wanted it to stop. She just wanted her feelings for Tristan to stop. She knew that if it didn't happen now, it never would. She would be doomed to love him forever, instead of getting over him and having a life. Rory made the decision then.

"I will stop loving Tristan right now!" she knew the command hadn't worked.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

He hated this. Tristan couldn't think of anything but Rory and it drove him crazy. His thoughts weren't even productivem, it was't like his mind was full of schemes to win her back. Just degrading thoughts, voices telling him he was an idiot, that he deserved everything that was happening.

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time_

_Then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time_

_Then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Rory got up. Without thinking she started walking to where she knew he would be. The halls of Chilton flew by as she made her way outside to where she had accepted his invitation to PJ Harvey. He liked to sit outside sometimes and think, hwe said the fresh air helped him concentrate.

Tristan had been sitting, staring at where he stood when Rory finally agreed to go out with him, when he realised , 'It's now or never.' He quickly made his way to the libraryhe knew he would find her there. She was always in the library. That was one of the things he loved about her, her mind made her special.

He searched the entire library, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

She canned the courtyard, but he wasn't there.

They both turned around and headed back to where they had been before. Moments later, Rory and Tristan came face to face.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

It's all finished now. I just have one more chapter to upload. I was reading this to my sister, and if you can I recommend you play the cd in the bits where there are lyrics. Ok. Review and I love you guys.


	8. You Found Me

Get ready TRORY fans. Soon it will be over. This hs been fun, I hope you enjoy my last instalment of "Breakaway. P.S. I don't own GG or the album.

"_**You Found Me**"_

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

"Rory, I-"

"Wait, I need to say something." She walked closer to him. They stood in an almost empty hallway, most students were in class, except for a few seniors who had a spare.

"I've just been so angry. I refused to listen to you I didn't want to let you explain, because then I would have to admit that ou were hurting too."

Tristan raised his eyebrows, asking if he could speak.

"Go ahead." Rory smiled.

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

"I've said all this before, but I feel like I need to reinforce it. I never meant to hurt youi love you so much and it was the last thing I ever wanted to do. The thought of you in pain just kills me. When I realised what I had done, I wanted to die rather than tell you. I just hope you know how incredibally sorry I am."

"I… I do. I wouldn't have come looking for you if I didn't."

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

Tristan was about two inches from Rory. He reached out to touch her and as his hand cupped her face, he watched tears slip down her cheek.

"God, I've missed you…"she whispered as he closed the gap and finally kissed her.

"I love you so much." He told her again.

Suddenly there were whispers all around. They knew exactly what it meant. Chilton knew that their king had his queen back.

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

Rory wrapped her arms around Tristaqn's neck and kissed him. She was so happy…

"Oh, how cute" …until then. "The little couple's trying again. Better watch this one Gilmore." Summer stood beside them, Rory felt like she could kill her. But she was scared.

"Summer?" the girls both directed their attention to Tristan. "Fuck off." He wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulder's and they walked out of the school, leaving a stunned Summer.

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

Since they had met, they each changed, for the better. When it was over, all the work they had donewas erased. But in the shoert time it took to get from Chilton to Luke's all their work was restored.

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

They both knew it would be hard. They were in love, but that wasn't enough to make everything ok. Rory knew a lot of the people that cared about her would be devided on the issue, on one hand they would be happy that she was happy, but they would still hate the boy that hurt her. All they had to do know was show people that everything was okay.

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

You found me 

So that's alll there is. What did you think?


End file.
